


Aidez-Moi, Mère

by jillothewisp (abbykate)



Series: The Mind Palace [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/jillothewisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're asking me? Well this is an occasion. Hold on - I think I have a bottle of champagne in here somewhere -"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aidez-Moi, Mère

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Jill

She would not be deleted, so he built around her.

There is an inner sanctum, very near the center of the mind palace, and this is where she resides. Behind seemingly endless doors (only he knows exactly how many), all of different shapes and colors. (The ivory and gold door comes last.)

She is seated, as ever, at her vanity. She turns at the opening of the door. Always just in the act of fastening her left earring. Always in the cream colored sheath dress she was wearing that evening. Always with her black hair swept into an elegant bun at the nape of her long neck.

What tends to change is her age. She is, after all, an amalgam. Depending on the day, she is young, a flawless pale face from his earliest memories. At other times she is as she was later in life - hardened and severe, with artful grey at her temples. In a word, formidable. Today she is in constant flux; he wishes she would pick an age. It's unsettling - but then, he himself is quite unsettled, or he wouldn't be here.

She says not a word in greeting, but her eyebrows lift in mild surprise, as if to say 'Fancy seeing you here.' It's true, he doesn't visit her often. But desperate times. . .

"What should I do?" He asks her. May as well cut to the chase.

She looks around dramatically. "You're asking me? Well this is an occasion. Hold on - I think I have a bottle of champagne in here somewhere -"

She's being snarky today. Wonderful."Mother."

"Oh I'm just having some fun. It's dreadfully dull in here usually. Now what, pray tell, are you asking my advice on, specifically?"

"You know perfectly well."

"Boy trouble?"

He shoots her a glare. She laughs softly. "Oh dear. Will wonders never cease? A child of mine, in love. Well, I always knew that if it happened, it would happen to you."

"I want to protect him."

"I daresay you do."

"It's nothing to do with love."

"Don't make me laugh! What else could this be?"

"I can't be in love - "

"What did I say to you, the day I died?"

He looks her in the eye. Her features have settled; she's drawn, too thin, too pale. Dark circles like bruises under her eyes. Exactly as she looked that morning. It's for emphasis, he knows; that doesn't make it any easier to see.

"I said, 'Your heart will -' "

" '- Find you one day.' "

"Just so. And here I thought you weren't listening to me."

"I was listening. I just didn't believe you. It. . .hurts."

"It is the most painful thing you will ever endure. Puts everything into perspective, though, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes."

"You already know what you're going to do. Why did you come to me?"

"Affirmation?"

"Oh! You daft child. When did you ever need that? Besides, you know full well I'm not really here."

"You make a good sounding board for. . .certain things."

"Well, that's sweet of you. Off you get, now. You've got work to do. But tell me, are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"Don't be deliberately obtuse, not with me. You know what."

"How can I? There's no time now."

"No, I suppose you're right. Probably for the best; it's more important that you know it, anyway. This is your turning point, not his."

She turns back to the mirror then, and he turns to leave. Her voice follows him out of the room.

"Come back any time, dearest. You know where to find me."


End file.
